bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Emi Akezawa
Emi Akezawa (朱沢 江珠, Akezawa Emi) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. She is the mother of Baki Hanma and the wife of Yujiro Hanma. Personality At first Emi appeared to be a rather supportive type of mother trying to help her son become the strong person he wanted to be, however, it was revealed that the only reason she was supporting Baki was so that he could become strong enough to impress Yujiro, the only person she showed any love towards and the only person who mattered to her. Over time, her love becomes obsession and she never acts lovingly toward her son. She was shown to not be a good mother type when Yujiro stated he was displeased with her progress, she became distraught and blamed her son for not being strong enough, hitting and even biting him when he hugged her, pleading for her love. When it came time however, deep down Emi pushed aside her sadistic tendencies and realized she did deeply care for her son, and her motherly instincts kicked in. Appearance Emi Akezawa was a gorgeous woman, her looks appealed to many within the Baki franchise often being commented on how attractive she was. Her outfits often looked rather scantily, possibly because of the fact that she was hinted to be a prostitute before being married. Her regular outfits appeared most of the time to symbolize a sexy business woman, while at important events she wore rich scantily clad dresses. History 'Baki the Grappler' Past It is implied that in the beginning Emi was a prostitute. She met her husband Eiichi Akezawa who was a rich business owner as well as a head of a Yakuza organization. After marrying him attended a party that was held in her honour, filled with Eiichi's business associates. There her new husband told her that the world he lives in is completely different to the one she lived in before as she wasn't part of the upper class, explaining that her new life will be filled with new experiences. One of these new experiences is a fight between two very different styles of fighting, one a boxer and the other a martial artist, Emi at first seems confused at the display considering that the two styles have nothing in common. Eventually after the fight is over with she turns and sees Yujiro for the first time and fixates on him, unable to move or take her gaze from him she stands in awe shaking uncontrollably, once Eiichi notices this he slaps her mad at the fact that his new wife was infatuated with another man. Later on Emi is sitting down and Eiichi smashes a glass on the ground because she hasn't said anything to him since the event, he states that he knows who she is thinking about, that person being Yujiro and claims that she is lusting for him to which she denies. Yujiro shows up and ends up snapping Eiichi's neck and claims that he knows who Emi really is, a sadistic woman who enjoys seeing brutal violence and watching people die and Yujiro hugs her, Emi responds with a creepy lustful smile returning the hug back. When police come to investigate the murder of her husband, Emi cannot get Yujiro out of her mind and ends up lying to them about who killed Eiichi. She returns to Eiichi's estate where her late husbands staff notifies her they heard about what happened to him, and she vows to carry on his legacy for the child she is carrying which is actually Yujiro's. She eventually took over the Eiichi's business. Childhood Saga As Baki grows older and to the age of 13 she hires the best trainers around and keeps a close watch on her son, knowing that Yujiro wouldn't be happy unless Baki grew to be as strong as him, when Baki chooses to toss aside the trainers she hired and instead follow his own path to becoming stronger she shows support happy that his attitude is starting to mimic Yujiro's. When Yujiro shows up after Baki fights Kaoru Hanayama she becomes incredibly excited, Yujiro later visits her and expresses that she hasn't done enough to make Baki strong, she gets mad and lashes out at him and Yujiro also gets excited, turning around he states that he will nibble at the Baki she has created. When she next goes to see Yujiro just before Baki and his match, she once more gets turned down by him telling her that if Baki isn't strong enough, she will be utterly nothing to him. Baki shows up at the hotel where she was seeing Yujiro and Baki expresses to her that all he wants is a little bit of all the love that she has for Yujiro, she lashes out at him blaming him for being not strong enough and Baki ends up hugging her to which she bites him. When the time comes for Baki to fight his father, and the battle commences, she witnesses her son getting defeated by the monster that Yujiro is and becomes excited by how happy Yujiro is at pummeling his own son, however once she sees Baki and the state that he is in her motherly instincts kick in and she realizes that after all this time she does love him even having flashbacks to nursing him within her arms. She charges at Yujiro to protect Baki, breaking both her wrists by punching him and ends up getting bear hugged by Yujiro which breaks her back. She later cradles Baki singing a lullaby to him and comforting his unconscious self while she slowly dies, the morning after the fight Baki carries her through the street and it is shown she is still slowly dying, but by the time Baki places her down within a meadow of flowers, she has passed on. Baki later carries her wedding ring and cries as he buries it, promising that he will defeat his father. Baki-Dou II There's a mention about the fact that Emi Akezawa was also a friend of Hinary (an equivalent of Hilary Clinton in the Baki world). Abilities Gallery Received 351647645576228.jpg|Emi Akezawa in the manga. EmiAkezawa.PNG|Emi Akezawa in the first season. The_kid_saga.jpg|Baki with his father Yujiro Hanma and his mother Emi Akezawa. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Japanese characters